1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a rotating electrical machine used in an electric vehicle or the like, in order to suppress output drop due to temperature rise, refrigerant is supplied so that it operates at or below a predetermined temperature, and heat generation during power running and regenerative running of the rotating electrical machine is suppressed. At this time, it is common practice to circulate lubricating oil of a transmission with an oil pump and to spray the lubricating oil on the rotating electrical machine.
International Publication No. WO 2012/046307 describes circulating lubricating oil filling a case to such a height that part of gear housed in the case is immersed, through a strainer disposed in the bottom of the case, and spraying the lubricating oil pumped by an oil pump on a rotating electrical machine and gear. The strainer collects foreign matter such as iron scrap in the lubricating oil, and prevents possible trouble caused by the fact that iron scrap or the like is attached to the rotating electrical machine or caught in the gear.